LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 6
Date Night is the sixth episode of the first Season of ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson Supporting characters * Aunt May * Anna Watson * Lenny '(Only appearance) * George Stacy Villains * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) (First appearance) Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens **** Forest Hills *** Brooklyn **** The River Café (First appearance) Story 1 week after Spider-Man's duel with the Vulture, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are busy getting ready for their first date. Aunt May helps Peter with his tie while Anna Watson helps Mary Jane find a bow. Peter soon leaves, contemplating whether or not to tell M.J. that he's Spider-Man during the walk to her house. When Peter arrives, he picks up M.J. and they leave. They soon arrive at the River Café in Brooklyn. Upon getting their table, Peter and M.J. descend into telling each other about their respective lives. Behind them, the register man, Lenny, is busy checking people in and out of the restaurant when a man in a blue, jacket wearing a yellow mask steps up to the counter, demanding money from the safe. Lenny politely asks the man to leave the establishment or else the authorities would be called. However, the man grabs Lenny by the collar and demands the money once more. When Lenny, now more nervous, tells him that the code for the safe is known only by the manager, the man scoffs and releases him, saying it's not a problem. The man then raises up his arms, revealing large gauntlets on his hands. The man then fires 2 blasts of energy from the gauntlets, announcing himself as "the Shocker" as he does. Behind him, Peter and Mary Jane take notice of the commotion as the people begin fleeing. In the confusion, Peter and Mary Jane are separated, but Peter uses this opportunity to become Spider-Man in order to fight the Shocker. Mary Jane attempts to sneak out of the restaurant in order to find a pay phone and call the police. However, she's forced to take cover when Shocker spots her. When Shocker begins to approach her, though, he is attacked by Spider-Man, who knocks him into a wine counter. Shocker soon recovers and blasts Spider-Man out of the restaurant in retaliation. Shocker soon follows Spider-Man outside, but is ambushed by Spider-Man, who had set a trap. Spider-Man and Shocker continue to fight on the porch until Mary Jane, in an effort to help, throws a rock at the villain, distracting him long enough for Spider-Man to knock him to the ground and web him up. Spider-Man then thanks Mary Jane for her help, but they are soon knocked off balance when Shocker uses his gauntlets to destroy Spider-Man's webbing and free himself. Spider-Man quickly grabs Mary Jane and ducks behind a small wall as Shocker, goes on the offensive once more. Spidey, out of ideas, sarcastically asks if M.J. has any bright ideas. M.J. peeks over the wall and sees a chair behind Shocker. She tells Spidey to web it and yank at the villain's back. Spider-Man then leaps out from behind the counter and webs the back of the chair, with Shocker sarcastically telling the hero he missed, to which Spidey responds that he wasn't aiming at him. Spidey then yanks the chair back, hitting Shocker in the back, sending him tumbling towards Spider-Man, who then slaps him in the face, knocking the villain out. Later, the police arrive and apprehend Shocker while Spider-Man and Mary Jane fill out a police report. Spider-Man recognizes the officer taking the report as Lieutenant George Stacy, who was present at the Parker household the night Ben Parker was murdered. Spidey then ducks away and changes back to Peter, who re-unites with M.J., apologizing for leaving her and stating that he was caught in the near stampede out of the building and tried to find a pay-phone to call the cops. The episode ends with Aunt May picking up the teens and taking them home. Trivia * This episode is loosely inspired by The Amazing Spider-Man #46.